


如夢、如現實

by labrnth



Series: Commission [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Commission work, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labrnth/pseuds/labrnth
Summary: 可以說他們之間有的是愛情嗎？模稜兩可的回答就像兩人接吻時金發出的嚶嚅，含糊不清，但又想要交代什麼。金一手捧著藤谷的臉吻得更沉，另一手和對方的手指交纏在一塊兒，好似這樣就不用想了。
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Commission [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848133





	如夢、如現實

**Author's Note:**

> 藤谷x金，謝謝委託。

不論是藤谷或是金都隱約知道他倆的關係是怎麼樣的微妙。

藤谷在現實和夢境之間的界線徘徊。他知道自己在作夢，腦袋卻又不自主地徜徉在淺意識裡。

他夢見自己站在即將崩塌的懸崖邊，夢見自己逕自向下跳，周圍的景色卻變成了高樓大廈，夢見自己的妻小視而不見反而轉身而去，夢見他們唾棄的眼神；或者說又夢見金美好的後背，他們在夢裡交媾，當他啃咬對方的後頸，白皙的脖子上開出鮮紅的花朵，嘗起來像是番石榴，看起來像是天堂鳥，痠軟甜美的汁液滲進牙齦。

夢裡的金轉頭過來，眼神不知怎麼地看起來憐憫不已。他的忽然發現自己呼吸不到空氣。

他從夢中驚醒。

他帶回的男子在他身旁熟睡，呼吸聲平穩。

金的身上套著他的白色T恤，身材沒有差上太多，側躺著蜷縮在自己身邊，還是露出了胸口附近的一圈肌膚。

夢境帶給他的顫慄還貼著他的皮膚，藤谷的寒毛豎起，張口緩慢呼吸想安撫戰戰兢兢的心臟。汗水浸濕了自己的衣服，他捏起貼在胸膛上的上衣搧了搧，聽著枕邊人安靜的呼吸。

窗簾後透出城市夜晚的燈光，敷衍地勾勒兩人的輪廓。一輛摩托車呼嘯而過，他的指節緩慢小心地輕撫金的睡顏，想告訴自己這個人存在，但又不想要驚擾對方。

當金的眼睫毛輕輕顫動，他趕緊縮回手。

藤谷揉了揉乾澀的眼睛，闔上眼簾想重新入睡，卻餘悸猶存，喉嚨乾澀的原因之下決定起身前去廚房喝水。他用腳ㄚ子窸窣尋找床邊的室內拖，些許跌跌撞撞地摸黑開臥房倒水。

待他喝完水回到房間，金已經從床上坐起，在黑暗中眨著眼睛看他。才剛睡醒表情還有些迷濛，無聲問他剛剛怎麼離開了。

「去廚房喝水，順便洗洗臉。」

「睡不著？」金打了一個呵欠。

藤谷不知道該怎麼回答，所以作罷笑了笑，「大概是吧。」

當金靠過來纏上他的手指，他的指尖還殘留著水龍頭下流水的冰涼觸感，手指間濕漉漉的。金翻身將藤谷的上半身壓到床上，理所當然地跨坐到他身上，嘴裡一邊說著：「這是可以一覺好眠的辦法喔。」

那對白皙又帶點骨感的大腿就擺在他的腰際兩側。剛才金只隨便穿了一件上衣、套了一件內褲就躺上床了。

藤谷吞嚥了一口口水。金的暗示明顯，他的下體已經恰好頂著對方股間，被金微微夾住輕蹭。

「如果太累的話就會直接睡著不會做夢了吧？」他的笑容慵懶闌珊，不知道是不是燈光昏暗的錯覺，金應是魅惑的輪廓居然有那麼一些溫柔。「反正明天是假日。」

他的手摸到藤谷的跨下間，隔著騰谷的睡褲用手掌罩住疲軟蟄伏的陰莖，那東西嚇得跳了跳，在金的手裡溫暖了起來。藤谷放任對方在自己的下半身摸索，把自己的臉埋進手肘內側，想要這樣的快感，卻又覺得羞恥，只能用自己的方式逃避。

棉質布料清楚地勾勒性器翹起的形狀，金把玩著，揉捏柱身和陰囊，不時不偏不倚地用自己的跨下向下擠壓，讓兩人的熾熱摩擦在一塊兒。

直到頂端冒出的體液沾濕了褲檔，留下一圈深色的圓形，他才拉開褲頭的鬆緊帶，勃發的陰莖從裏頭彈出。金扯下自己的底褲，蹬了蹬把它踹到腳踝附近，手指從後面摸到狹窄的後穴。

藤谷瞇起眼睛看向金，微微撐起上半身。金正在探索的小穴溫暖又濕潤，一手向後擴張自己，另一手在跨下間快速撸動興奮的陰莖，金無自覺地張口喘息，吐出柔軟的舌頭，讓人想要靠過去，緊貼著他的唇瓣吸吮親吻。

在藤谷有機會這麼做之間，金分開了自己的臀瓣，朝他硬挺的性器坐了下去。

兩個人幾乎同時倒抽了一口氣。

性快感狠狠地刺激後腦杓，舒服又麻痺的癢意頓時竄至四肢百骸。金的後穴絞著他的陰莖，柔軟的腸壁蠕動收縮著，讓藤谷大口呼吸，擔心自己被快感淹沒。

唐突地，他望進金的眸子裡。

對方的眼神和情緒毫無掩飾地傾洩而出，他的意識被濃稠流淌的金黃色包覆，有些剔透單純、又些說不清的苦。

藤谷本是要說些什麼的，若有似無的話語到了舌尖好不容易成形，拆心剝骨的酸澀又讓他把話吞了回去，在鼻腔變成散漫的淚水。

「大叔怎麼看起來快要哭了呢？」

金這樣說著，故作苦惱地笑了笑，俯身親吻藤谷。

動作無比細膩，和兩人下半身粗魯的交合絲毫不符。藤谷反射性想伸手抱住金的肩膀，伸到半空中的手卻在最後無力地放到了對方的腰上。

金的嘴角抽了抽，也不知道是不是意識到了他的舉動。

他們急躁地抽插著，金不斷扭動腰肢，藤谷也無法克制地向上頂弄。皮膚上佈上一層薄汗，腳趾蜷縮著，抵著被單向下掘。

不用半晌，當金的手指滑下他的胸膛，他顫抖著射了。太快又太熾熱，藤谷重重喘息著，高潮後眼前一片白。伴隨著嗡嗡的耳鳴，他聽見金快速撫弄自己的莖身，同樣地射精後喘息；在模糊地失去感官以前，他意識到金沒有擦掉兩人身上的精液就倒到了他身上。

都不知道幾歲了還像是年輕小夥子一樣，被情愛、被性事搞得亂七八糟的。

──明天早上起床乾掉的精液會讓人很困擾吧。

不論是藤谷或是金都隱約知道他倆的關係是怎麼樣的微妙。

一開始明瞭後還有所感觸，多少還會小心翼翼地珍惜；兩人之間勾著一條細而易斷裂的線，若即若離，告訴自己不能去想，半夜想起來又是輾轉難眠。

兩個人都刻意地避開了「我愛你」或「我喜歡你」這種話，卻又難以抗拒地擁抱對方，貼近彼此脆弱的心臟。

然而有時還是會忘記。

像是有一方不經意做了承諾，或是買了成對的東西。

甚至是要過了一會兒才會想起來。發現自己被現實狠狠地甩了一個耳光後那肯定是空虛無比。

有一天步行在前去餐廳的路上，金在車站的廣告看板前駐足，藤谷看他似乎對這個展覽頗有興趣，不經意提起「不然我們一起去吧」。

金也是樂得說好，笑容像是小孩子一樣綻開，步伐變得一蹦一跳了起來。

兩人都恰好遺漏了展覽的舉辦時間是在年尾，不知道那時候兩個人是否還與彼此相伴，行走在需要和被需要的歪斜路上。

或者說有天，金看到了某個醜得可愛、讓他發笑的馬克杯，買了一對和藤谷分享。雖然有人說馬克杯是氾濫又不實用的禮物，他沒有很在乎，只是開心得展示給對方看。

看到藤谷的反應才讓他突然發現自己的舉動代表什麼。金「吶」地一聲要他別在乎，撇過頭勾起嘴角，趕緊傻笑改口說不過是他多買的，不是多重要的禮物。

不是在他倆哪天真的分手後，會帶有情感依附的物品。

可以說他們之間有的是愛情嗎？

模稜兩可的回答就像兩人接吻時金發出的嚶嚅，含糊不清，但又想要交代什麼。

金一手捧著藤谷的臉吻得更沉，另一手和對方的手指交纏在一塊兒，好似這樣就不用想了。

某些天裡，藤谷下班後會到金小小的鞋店裡找金。偶爾替他整理在倉庫裡的庫存，偶爾在一旁看金盤點，一邊等他收店。

如果說金多撒一下嬌，他們會去吃關東煮，有時候吃燒烤，兩個人擠在小小的吧檯前填飽肚子，若有似無地交換一天發生的事情。大多數是藤谷問金今天發生了什麼事，金喋喋不休地敘述給他聽後反問藤谷，他卻會用苦笑著一句「沒什麼好說的」避開。藤谷總認為對方對一成不變的上班族日常是沒有多大興趣的。

兩個人的腳踝在過分狹窄的桌子下輕觸，碰撞相抵的手肘，和替在嘴角上被對方拭去的醬料。

有時候在星期五晚上，他們也會買便利商店裡廉價的蛋糕，拎回藤谷的公寓裡。笑著說「好幸運」一面把架子上最後一塊蛋糕拿去結帳的金，牽動了藤谷胸口一塊他以為已經疲倦地死去的軟肉。

「我回來了！」

金朝空無一人的房子喊了聲，把鞋子隨意脫在玄關就往客廳走去。在他幾步後同樣說著歸來問候的藤谷嘆了一口氣把兩個人的鞋子整理好，嘴裡叨叨念著。

「在急什麼呢。」

「蛋糕不趕快冰起來就不好吃了吧？」

他嘻笑著，被藤谷打發去洗澡。金揶揄著「大叔不一起洗嗎」結果被無奈地塞了一條乾淨的浴巾到手裡。

洗好澡的兩個人窩在沙發上。金自己主動把蛋糕捲切好，把盤子放在腿上，一手拿著叉子另一手漫不經心滑著社群軟體。他的頭倚在藤谷的肩頭上，柔軟的頭髮蹭著對方的臉頰上。散發著剛出浴的蒸氣，連拍眨雙眼都不自覺流露出淡淡的疲倦，泛著濕氣地放鬆。

冰涼微甜的內陷在嘴裡化開，金咀嚼著濕軟的海綿蛋糕，抬起頭若有所思地看向電視。

大部分時間電視裡播的是新聞或是根本不好笑的綜藝節目，藤谷手裡握著遙控器轉了又轉，轉不到自己心裡舒坦想看的頻道，最後遙控器被金搶了過來，想說什麼結果嘴裡也被塞了一口蛋糕。

「好吃嗎？」

藤谷失笑，用模糊的答案回應對方咧開的笑容，明明都不是第一次吃這個蛋糕了。說起來廉價的蛋糕果然有廉價的原因啊。

賴在他身上的金索性把電視關了，靠過去馬上就是親了這個大叔滿臉，嘴裡還嚐得到蛋糕上鮮奶油的味道。

「我在看電視啊。」

「大叔你明明就不喜歡看電視。」

金的手懸在藤谷的後背，在肩胛骨之間，他在那裡用指尖反覆筆畫什麼，在兩塊突起的骨頭上，帶點癢意。兩人之間的空隙被塞入一個漫長濕漉的吻，他在親吻對方時嘴角勾起慵懶的弧度，微微瞇起眼睛。

時常到這個節骨眼，倘若金輕輕扭過幾分角度，在藤谷的耳尖上輕啄，呢喃一些話，他們便會在沙發上就做了起來。讓他倆的衣物被丟在客廳角落、掛在沙發上，用兩個成年男人的重量把沙發壓得嘎嘎作響。

讓藤谷在話語刺激下把金抱進臥室裡不是一個好主意。上次這樣嘗試的下場只是上了年紀的大叔閃到腰讓晚上的運動不得中斷，金在一旁笑得喘不過氣，替對方冰敷。

兩個人大部分時間還是在臥室。

脫掉自己衣服的金躺在藤谷雙腿間，把對方的陰莖放出口中舔吮。直到他見到對方大口喘著氣、快要射精的樣子，他才翻身過來，張開手臂問對方可不可以從正面進入他。

藤谷胡亂套上了保險套，把身子覆了上來，腰際向前挺進，知道方才金已經在沖澡的時候自己擴張了，逐漸把陰莖擠進金體內。金感覺到對方的欲望撐開自己的後庭，推擠進深處，下腹不自覺緊繃，腸壁反射性地推擠蠕動，吸吮著性器，抵擋不了逐步被抹平的皺褶。

當全數沒入體內時，金發出饜足的嘆息，隨即藤谷便一抽一抽地插進他體內，他趕緊攀上對方的後背，像是在自己若是重心不穩不知道會被頂到哪裡去。

他斷斷續續想說「等一下啦」，結果頓時對方準確地壓上前列腺，開始反覆地刺激，金立刻叫出了聲，快感竄至後腦杓，令他難以思考。自己下半身的性器硬挺地跳了跳，被碰撞地上下晃動著，拍打他的腹部。

「太快、好深──大叔、嗯！」陰囊啪啪地打上他的雙臀，金忍不住緊縮起後穴，這樣的反應反而讓藤谷加大動作，金又發出了好聽的呻吟，「藤、藤谷先──」

他扭動的身體，一手不穩地勾在藤谷背上，另一隻手著急地抓住自己的陰莖，鈴口的癢意不斷暗示自己快高潮了，下體被上下套弄的歡快和藤谷在自己體內衝狀的快感交織在一塊兒，他向下捏了捏自己的陰囊立刻愉悅地渾身顫抖、拱起腰際地直達臨界點。

當金發出細小的尖叫。精液擠壓著尿道射出，身體生理性地擠壓藤谷埋在他體內的陰莖，被緊緊包覆住的性器又在他體內抽差了一下，才埋進深處射了出來。

藤谷的額頭抵著金的肩膀，大口呼吸，在激烈的性事後想平穩住自己心跳的頻率。

金順著他倆的體位，恰好地抬起頭輕輕吻上藤谷的髮旋。

兩個人床上，交換安靜地親吻。

柔軟的床鋪讓倦意滲進身體裡，眼皮沉重得無法自拔。一陣窸窣是藤谷挪動自己姿勢的聲音，他把保險套綁好，丟到了臥室角落的垃圾桶裡，又喝了幾口水。

溫暖的體溫靠了過來。已經熟悉的氣味和均勻的吸吐，空氣安靜了下來，胸口跳動的心臟用固定的頻率震動耳膜。

如果久了，那會變成一種習慣，不是理所當然，卻也逐步平淡。

有一方小聲說了晚安，乾澀的聲音摩擦喉嚨，換來另一方給予他的、落在脖頸的輕吻。

沉寂讓周遭的一切遠離。

那種習慣像是「啊啊，明天可能會下雨」的感嘆。好像應該要帶傘，但又覺得有時淋濕了也無妨。

不知道怎麼才走到了這樣的一步，卻又慶幸最後得以如此，不再老是戰戰兢兢。

──他陷入沉眠，等待明天的到來。

**Author's Note:**

> 做了細小的安排，如果讀到最後再從頭讀起，是一個循環。日復一日的日常。


End file.
